Half Life
by Lalywell
Summary: [...J'espère que ce n'est pas le sang de Chris...]Avait dit Barry...Et si cela avait été le cas ? Et si Chris avait été infecté par le Virus T, devenant alors un Zombi? Comment réagira celle qui l'aime. ChrisxJill Story
1. What a Mansion !

_**Disclamer** : Les personnages ainsi que les créatures (Zombis, Cripson-head, Hunters, Tyrant ect… ) de cette fic ne sont pas mes créations. Ils sont issus du jeux Resident Evil 1 et Resident Evil 1 Rebirth . Ces jeux sont édités et dévelopés par la société japonaise Capcom ._

* * *

** Half-Life**

**Et si Chris avait rejoint les Mort-vivants …**

**Chapitre 0 : What a Mansion !**

" J'espère que ce n'est pas la sang de Chris … "

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent comme le son d'une cloche dans la tête de Jill Valentine, agent spécial des S.T.A.R.S depuis maintenant 2 ans… Au début, la mission ce cette soirée avait plutôt l'air d'une routine… Mais plus le temps avançait, plus cette nuit ressemblait au pire des cauchemars… La jeune femme avala sa salive, et força un sourire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Barry ! Je suis sûre qu'il est quelque part, sain et sauf, sans aucune égratignure ! "

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année regarda alors sa jeune collègue… Jill était une très belle femme, intelligente et habile de ses mains… Elle était capable de crocheter n'importe quelle serrure, et de réparer tous les objets qu'elle touchait. Elle avait le sourire en toutes circonstances, c'est pourquoi Barry l'appréciait beaucoup…

Mais cette Jill là était différente… A présent l'inquiétude crispait son beau visage et ses mains tremblaient encore, suite à l'horrible spectacle dont ils avaient été les témoins… Barry détourna le regard de son amie, et le plongea dans l'épaisse marre de sang qui se trouvait à ses pieds. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir digérer la vue de leur compagnon Joseph, se faisant dévorer par une horde de chiens enragés. Cette scène avait été plus qu'insoutenable… Il pouvait la comprendre… Ne supportant plus le silence gênant, et les sombres cliquetis de l'horloge cette grande sale à manger, il se retourna vers Jill et annonça avec enthousiasme :

"Jill ! On va partir à la recherche de Chris ! Vas voir derrière cette porte, je vais de l'autre côté ! Si il y a le moindre problème, on se retrouve dans le hall !"

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme hocha la tête et avança vers la double porte de bois qui se pressentait devant elle. Lentement, elle la poussa dans un grincement sinistre, et pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait être le couloir d'un manoir hanté. Il était sombre, simplement éclairé par de timides lampes murales. Jill se mordit les lèvres et marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, en prenant soin d'armer son Beretta. Le vieux parquet grinçait sous ses pas, et les ampoules au mur émettaient d'inquiétants grésillements. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade. Mais bien vite, un autre son vint d'ajouter à cette ambiance inquiétante. Un bruit indistinct… Etrange… Calmement, Jill s'avança à l'extrémité du corridor… Et ce qu'elle vit là, lui glaça le sang…

Devant elle, un homme, était en train de dévorer un cadavre… Non, cette chose n'avait rien d'humain… C'était monstrueux, presque surnaturel… La jeune femme recula avec un cri de surprise quand la créature se retourna alors vers elle, laissant rouler sur le côté, ce qui ressemblait à une tête humaine. Le cœur de la brune se serra…

" K-… Kenneth !!! Non… "

Tétanisée, les yeux rivés sur la dépouille de son camarade, Jill oublia l'horrible créature, qui avançait en geignant, et qui, finalement lui attrapa violemment le cou. L'agent des S.T.A.R.S poussa un cris et avant qu'il ne la morde, elle réussit a se défaire de la prise de ce être monstrueux. Par instinct, elle vida sur lui le contenu du chargeur de son pistolet. L'homme d'une pâleur hors du commun s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La respiration courte, Jill avança vers Kenneth, qui n'était à présent plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était… Elle s'abaissa pour ramasser le chargeur à ses cotés et passa une main dans ses cheveux…

D'abord Joseph, maintenant Kenneth… Quels étaient cette maison, ce monstre… Qu'était devenue l'équipe Bravo… Avaient-ils finis, comme leur coéquipier ? Et Chris… Etait-il toujours vivant ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et enjamba le cadavre pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Mais soudain, sa jambe fut retenue. Elle hurla a nouveau quand elle aperçue que la créature n'était pas morte… A présent, sa peau s'épurait et de longues griffes acérées avaient poussées sur chacun de ses doigts…

"Que ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!? Un mort-vivant ?!? "

Prise de panique, elle se débattit et couru vers la salle à manger où elle percuta Barry de plein fouet.

" Jill ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!? J'ai entendu des coups de feu !!!"

"Barry ! Kenneth s'est fait tué ! Il s'est fait dévoré par un monstre !"

"Un monstre ? "

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, la créature ouvrit la porte, et couru vers les deux agents. Barry recula de quelques pas.

" Ne bouge pas Jill ! "

Avec une détente rapide, il décocha une bale entre les deux yeux jaunes du mort-vivant, qui s'écroula pour de bon…

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!? Un Zombi ?!?"

"Je ne sais pas Barry ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai tiré sur lui des dizaines de fois et qu'il s'est relevé !! "

Elle serra les dents et posa les yeux sur cette chose infâme, putride, qui gisait sur le parquet. Barry tapota doucement l'épaule de sa collègue.

" Tu dis que Kenneth est mort ? Mince… Quelle poisse… Je reviens du premier étage… J'ai rencontré Forrest… Du moins ce qu'il en reste… Il s'est fait dévoré par des corbeaux !"

"Forrest !!?", fit Jill et posant la main sur sa bouche, "C'est affreux !!"

"Plutôt oui… Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir… Et pour couronner le tout, Wesker a disparu… Il n'est plus dans le grand hall !"

"Le Capitaine a du partir explorer le manoir…"

"J'espère que ce n'est que ça… En tout cas, prions pour que Chris ne soit pas loin…Continuons à le chercher ! Si tu vois Wesker, informe le sur la situation actuelle !"

Il sortit de son gilet quelques chargeurs de pistolet et les posa entres les mains de Jill.

"Tu auras besoin de ça… Tant que tu seras armée il ne t'arriveras rien !"

"Mais… Et toi Barry ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas…, "Annonçât-il en montrant son magnum, "Je suis bien accompagné tu vois ? J'espère que nous retrouverons le reste de l'équipe Bravo vivant… Quant à Chris… S'il est mort, je le tue… "

Jill sourit légèrement à la plaisanterie plutôt mal placée de son ami et le regarda sortir de l'autre coté de la grande salle à manger… Elle rechargea son Beretta avant de retourner dans son hall d'entrée. Le silence pesant n'était pas agréable, et l'écho de ses pas contre les mûrs de la grande salle était plus qu'angoissant…

Barry n'avait pas mentit… Leur Capitaine n'était plus là… Albert Wesker n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme pour qui on se ferait facilement du souci… Mais Jill ne pouvais plus s'en empêché maintenant qu'elle savais que trois de ses camarades avaient perdu la vie à cause de cette maison… Après un soupir, elle avança à pas feutrés vers une porte bleue, qui devait donner sur l'aile est du Manoir Spencer.

_Suite Bientôt…_

[_**PS :** Pour le moment, Half-life ressemble beaucoup au début du jeu Résident Evil, mais il faut bien commencer  ! Tout changera par la suite… Laissez des review s'il vous plait ! Tank you for reading ! _


	2. The nightmare continues

**Chapitre 1 : The nightmare continues …**

Jill poussa doucement la porte… La sale semblait vide, et au milieu se trouvait une grande statue de marbre blanc... La pièce dégageait une étrange fraîcheur, plutôt agréable…. La jeune femme en fit rapidement le tour et pénétra dans un long couloir spacieux, meublé de quelques buffets accolés au mûr.

A pas lents elle tenta de rejoindre la porte du font quand deux chiens firent intrusion en passant par une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Avec un léger cri de surprise Jill recula contre le mûr et regarda d'un œil apeuré, les deux animaux enragés, qui grognaient comme des moteurs de camions… Elle tira instinctivement quelques balles sur l'un d'eux qui finit par s'écrouler alors que l'autre sauta sur son bras.

La pauvre perdit l'équilibre et parvint avec tant bien que mal à écraser la tête du canidé entre un mur et ses deux pieds… Haletant elle se redressa et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Pour avoir eu chaud, elle avait eu chaud.

Elle se ouvrit la porte et continua alors son chemin, plus méfiante et attentive que jamais…

A son grand malheur, les tapisseries étaient sensiblement identiques, et le parquet lui, émettait toujours les mêmes craquements sous chacun de ses pas. Elle se perdit bien vite dans l'immensité de cette sombre maison, qui sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Elle marcha longtemps, sans trouver quoi que ce soit, hormis le testament d'un scientifique d'Umbrella, qui l'avait d'ailleurs profondément remuée.

La jeune femme pensive entra dans une chambre… Naturellement, il n'y avait personne ici non plus. Balayant la pièce du regard, elle s'avança vers une table en chêne, sur laquelle était posé ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais rongée par une profonde curiosité, elle se saisit de la chose avec méfiance, après avoir tout de même inspecté les alentours. Appuyée sur le bureau, Jill commença à tourner les pages de la liasse de papier usé. A première vue, elle semblait appartenir au concierge du manoir… En avançant dans sa lecture, la belle femme suivit la très distincte transformation physique et psychologique de l'homme, qui semblait conscient de cette métamorphose.

Dégoûtée, bouleversée, elle laissa tomber le récit sur le sol rugueux. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant… Ce monstre… Tous ces événements… Ils étaient donc le résultat d'une erreur scientifique d'Umbrella… Umbrella Corporation… Cette célèbre multinationale…

Jill n'avait jamais eu confiance aux recherches de l'entreprise pharmaceutique… Quand elle était encore une simple flic du R.P.D, elle avait eu vent de quelques unes de ses recherches secrètes… Mais même s'ils en étaient à l'origine, les scientifiques n'avaient jamais voulu qu'un tel événement se produise… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire…

Beaucoup moins sereine, elle voulu se diriger vers la sortie, quand la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une créature presque semblable à celle qui avait dévoré Kenneth. Surprise, Jill braqua son Beretta vers sa tête.

" On ne bouge pas !!! " Menaçât-elle d'une voix claire et vigoureuse. Mais hélas, le zombi se contenta de geindre, tout en conservant sa marche boiteuse et chancelante.

Jill fronça les sourcils et tira en direction de sa tête. Au bout de plusieurs balles, il s'écrasa au sol. Elle recula de quelque pas… Peut-être n'était-il pas encore bien mort ? Après tout elle avait été, plus tôt, témoin d'une possible résurrection ! En catastrophe, elle couru hors de la pièce, pour se réfugier derrière une porte non loin. La jeune brune resta figée quelques instants devant l'étrangeté de la salle totalement vide qu'elle venait de découvrir. Ses mûrs nus et blancs n'inspiraient pas confiance, c'est pourquoi elle préféra ouvrir la porte qui s'y trouvait un peu plus loin.

Par chance, aucune armoire. La pièce ressemblait plutôt à un petit salon, où était accroché, au fond, sur le mur, un superbe fusil à pompe. Jill sourit sans s'en rendre compte, et se dépêcha d'aller s'emparer de l'arme qui, grâce à Dieu, avait déjà été chargée. Avec ça, au moins, elle avait une chance de plus de plus de sortir vivante de ce sinistre endroit.

Satisfaite de sa trouvaille, elle arma son puissant allié, et ressortit arme en main… Quant elle se figea. Elle venait d'entendre de petits cliquetis… … … Les portes s'étaient verrouillées ? Seules ? Elle s'avança un peu plus, quand le plafond commença à avancer dangereusement vers elle, à une vitesse ahurissante

" NON !!! " Hurla t-elle, la panique s'emparant de tous ces membres… Au pas de course, elle se rua vers la poigné de l'ouverture, qui s'était bel et bien fermée. Haletante elle tira de toutes ses forces, poussa autant qu'elle en était capable, en vain… Rien ne s'ouvrait… A présent, elle martelait désespérément le bois de la porte de la salle blanchâtre… Qui allait maintenant devenir son tombeau. Elle finit par se laisser glisser, anéantie, et se contenta de se recourber, les yeux plissés… Ses pensées allèrent vers son père… Sa seule famille… Puis vers Chris… Chris son meilleur ami… Celui qu'au fond d'elle-même elle admirait, malgré toutes les remontrances qu'elle avait bien pu lui lancer. Chris…Celui qu'elle aimait beaucoup…énormément… Celui …

" Jill !!?! Jill Tu es là dedans ?? C'est toi ???! "

La jeune femme leva soudainement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres .

" Barry !?! Tu es là !"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?! "

" Le plafond descend ! Il va m'écraser !! Vite !"

" Merde ! Attention à toi, je vais défoncer la porte !!! "

Après un bref moment de silence, elle vit le bois voler en éclat… La jeune femme ne sentit pas les échardes pénétrant dans les bras… Seulement la solide poigne de Barry, qui l'entraînait hors du pièges, qui était sur le pont de se refermer…

La respiration forte et accélérée, Jill appuya sa tête contre le mûr, tout en passant une main sur son front humide de transpiration. L'homme soupira de soulagement, et s'abaissa pour observer ce qui aurait pu signer l'arrêt de mort de son amie.

" Fiouh ! " Fit-il un brin d'humour dans la voix, " Un peu plus tard et je me faisais un bon sandwich à la Jill héhé !! "

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire amusé.

" Ha-ha ! Très marrant Barry ! " Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec des yeux reconnaissants. " Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Merci… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Sans toi et j'étais fichue… Heureusement que tu es passé par… Hey !!… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? "

Elle le regarda, septique, alors qu'il se mit à rire. Il était vrai qu'il devait se charger d'explorer l'autre côté du manoir…

"Ha ha ha ! Je me suis perdu ! C'est dingue non ? J'ai eu une chance écrasante pour être tombé sur toi ! "

" Ecrasante… Ah ça tu peux le dire… "

Barry secoua la tête en réarmant son Colt Python… Il prit un air plus sérieux et regarda sa collègue…

" Pas… Pas de nouvelles des autres ? " Demanda t-il.

Jill se contenta de faire non de la tête.

" J'ai juste croisé un autre zombi… Je pense l'avoir eu… Mais il se pourrait bien qui coure encore dans l'enceinte de ce maudit manoir… " Elle cligna des yeux et se pencha pour attraper le fusil à pompe qui lui avait échappé. Elle poursuivit d'une voix sombre.

"Cette affaire est de plus en plus louche Barry… Je pense qu'Umbrella a tout… "

" Umbrella ?! " Interrompit l'agent. " Bah… Oublie ça ! Le plus important c'est de retrouver les membres de l'équipe ! Tu verras qu'ils ont tous trouvé une salle avec la télé haha ! "

Après un bref signe de main, il avança à grandes enjambées dans le couloir ;

"…. Hé !!! Barry !! "

Ce dernier contenta de lever son bras.

" A plus tard Jill ! Bonne chance ! "

Elle resta là interloquée, immobile. La réaction de son ami était étrange… Et cette coïncidence était plus que louche… Mais la jeune femme préféra oublier cet incongru détail, et après avoir rajusté son béret, elle se remit en route. Décidément… Ce n'était pas une maison, mais une vrai ville cette baraque !

Elle avança à tâtons, pour finalement arriver en bas de nouveaux escaliers. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre des gémissements plaintifs… Visiblement, elle allait avoir de la compagnie. Elle resta inerte, hésitant à monter… Combien pouvait-il avoir de créatures en haut ?

Jill était une femme courageuse… Elle avait de nombreuse fois pu le prouver à ses compagnons de travail, lors des précédentes missions… Mais là c'était au-dessus de ses forces.Affronter ces horribles zombis… Qui avaient sûrement aussi tué les autres… Et Chris… Ho Chris…

La jeune femme sursauta et se donna une grande gifle… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Comment pouvait-elle se résoudre à abandonner, alors que ses amis avaient besoin d'elle ! Wesker,Enrico, Richard, Kevin, la jeune Rebecca… Et Chris… Non… Elle devait continuer ! A présent déterminée, elle ôta le cran de sécurité du fusil à pompe, et commença l'ascension des marches de bois.

[_**PS **: A partir de ce chapitre, le scenario de la fic derivera de l'histoire originale : Laissez des review :) !_


	3. I will never let you down !

**Chapitre 2 : " I will never let you down" **

Après une longue respiration, Jill couru à l'étage. Comme elle le pensait, trois zombis lui faisaient face, plus pâles et affreux que jamais. Elle serra les dents, agrippant le canon de son fusil à pompe.

" Prenez ça, sales choses répugnantes !!! "

Rapidement, elle visa la tête d'un mort-vivant qui éclata instantanément… Mais Jill n'avait pas le temps de jouer les maniérées… Le visage couvert de sang, elle repoussa des pieds un des monstres, alors qu'elle achevait le second d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Le dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses congénères dans l'au-delà…

La belle femme soupira… Elle était soulagée, et un peu plus confiante… Mais elle savait que les cartouches de fusils se feraient rares… Du bout du pouce, elle remit le cran de sécurité de son arme et s'abaissa pour ramasser son béret.

" Bien bien… Quelle performance ! "

Jill se retourna brusquement, légèrement surprise… Quelqu'un était tapi dans l'ombre… Il l'avait observé ?

" Qu… Qui est là ?! "

Le dissimulé avança a la lumière des candélabres. C'était un homme grand, blond, et de belles lunettes noires cachaient ses yeux. C'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien…

" Capitaine Wesker ! C'est vous ! "

Albert Wesker lui lança son sourire en coin habituel et avança vers elle.

" C'est du bon boulot Valentine ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes saine et sauve… Cette maison m'a l'air dangereuse… "

Jill écarquilla les yeux… **Juste** " L'air dangereuse "?

Elle remit son béret un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Je suis contente de vous rencontrer Capitaine… Barry et moi nous faisions beaucoup de souci à votre sujet… Vous avez disparu si soudainement… "

"J'étais simplement parti explorer les sous-sols… Des nouvelles de l'équipe Bravo ?"

Jill se figea, et baissa tristement les yeux…

" Nous… Nous avons retrouvé Kenneth Sullivan… Forest Speyer… Ils sont… Morts… "

Wesker resta silencieux et rajusta ses lunettes d'un doigt. Il secoua la tête…

" C'est une tragédie… Déjà tant de morts… "

La jeune femme regarda son capitaine…. Un bel homme qui savait garder son sang froid dans les pires situations… Et ces lunettes avec… Elle se souvint même avoir parier avec Chris et Joseph sur la couleur de ses yeux… Jamais rien n'échappait au grand Albert Wesker… Mais là… Visiblement, tout semblait lui filler entre les doigts… Celui-ci releva la tête vers sa subordonnée.

" Valentine, j'ai besoin de vous et de vos talents de crochetage… Je ne vais pas m'amuser à trouver toutes les clefs de ce domaine… "

Jill sourit intérieurement. Pour elle, que ces coéquipiers appelaient la "Reine du crochetage ", ouvrir une simple porte de chambre s'avérait être un jeu d'enfant. Elle hocha la tête et suivit son supérieur en silence. Où pouvaient bien se cacher les autres… Elle se racla la gorge.

" Et vous capitaine… Vous n'avez croisé personne ? "

Sans s'arrêter, sans croiser son regard, il fit non de la tête… Quelles étaient ces expressions… Lui qui était si agréable pourtant… Maintenant, il avait l'air plus qu'offusqué… Peut-être essayait-il de cacher à Jill qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Elle avala sa salive et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Bien qu'étant accompagnée, elle se faisait toujours autant de mouron…

Perdue dans ses songes, elle manqua de percuter Albert Wesker, qui s'était arrêté devant une porte de bois vernis… Il se retourna vers la belle.

" A vous l'honneur Jill… "

Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'avança… C'était du gâteau… En moins de trente secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Devant les deux agents se trouvait une salle de taille moyenne, aux murs clairs… et au sol couvert de sang…

Jill laissa échapper un bruit de surprise. Wesker lui ,resta silencieux…

" Il a du se passer quelque chose ici… » Dit-il « Ouvrons cette porte… "

Jill s'exécuta et grimpa les quelques marches qui conduisaient vers une pièce accolée. A première vue vide… L'écho de sa respiration se fracassait sur chacun des murs blancs, et allait se réfugier sous les voûtes qui reposaient sur quatre ou cinq piliers… Sans attendre son capitaine, la jeune femme avança quelques peu et se figea. Devant elle s'étendait Richard Aiken… Un des membres de l'équipe Bravo… Un de ses amis… Il respirait mal et tremblait comme une feuille morte… Il ouvrit timidement des deux yeux noisette, et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, qui avait laissé tomber son arme au sol…

" J-… Jill… " Susurra t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il essayait désespérément de tendre la main vers sa collègue. Cette dernière se rua à ses côtés et le redressa.

" Richard !!! Oh Richard qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé !!! "

" Cet… Cet endroit est dangereux… " Dit-il en reprenant sa respiration au milieu de sa phrase." Jill… Il faut que tu partes… Il y a… Un monstre géant… "

" Un monstre géant ?! Que veux-tu dire !? "

" Un… Enorme serpent… Il m'a empoisonné… Argh !! "

Richard se convulsa soudainement, alors que Jill, paniquée, le soutint en serrant ses épaules.

" Empoisonné ?!? Richard tiens bon ! Je… J'ai vu une étagère remplie de médicaments en bas ! Je vais te chercher un anti-poison ! Je vais te sauver… Je te le jure ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber!"

Le mourant esquissa un sourire et la regarda, reconnaissant…

" Merci… Jill… "

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme couru vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Wesker qui venait d'abattre un zombi tourna la tête vers elle.

"Du neuf ? " Demanda t-il étrangement serein ..

" J'ai trouvé Richard !!! Il est empoisonné !!! Je vais chercher dans les étagères du bas si il y a… "

" Empoisonné vous dites ? " l'interrompit-il. " Vous n'aurez jamais le temps ! Prenez ça… "

Jill attrapa entre ses mains de légères et étranges feuilles d'un bleu très foncé… Des herbes médicinales ?

" Coupez les et ajouter ça à la pâte d'herbes médicinales de votre kit de survie ! Faites lui vite avaler le melange et tirons nous d'ici ! Cet endroit grouille de ces créatures repugantes !!! "

Jill hocha la tête et rebroussa chemin… Décidemment, Albert Wesker devait sûrement être le meilleur capitaine de ce bas monde ! D'autres n'auraient pas hésité à abandonner leurs camarades pour garantir leurs propres survies… Elle remercia intérieurement son capitaine et s'agenouilla à coté de Richard, à présent atteind de violents spasmes nerveux. Wesker n'avait pas eu tort… Elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu le temps de partir a la recherche d'un quelconque sérum. Jill suivit ses indications et inclina la tête de son ami agonisant.

"Ouvre la bouche Richard ! Tu verras tu iras mieux après ça !! "

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avec effort. Il ne fit aucun mouvement de mastication, puis le larynx monta et descendit dans sa gorge crispée… Il émit un petit soupir et hocha doucement la tête en guise de remerciement… Jill sourit tapota la joue de son ami en le redressant…

" C'est fini… Tu es sauvé ! "

" … Merci Jill… T'es formidable … "

Elle rit d'un rire sincère, que ses nerfs maintenant denoués venaient de laisser s'échapper… Elle pris un bras de Richard et l'aida doucement a se relever, alors que le mélange d'herbes faisait visiblement effet.

" Viens ! Wesker n'est pas loin ! On va retrouver tout le monde et on s'en ira d'ici… "

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et tout en reprenant peu a peu ses forces, il se laissa aider pendant que Jill et lui rejoignaient à petits pas leur capitaine, qui sécurisait l'accès de la pièce où ils se trouvaient…

[_** PS :**_

_ ** Note 1 ( Le comportement de Wesker ) :** "La trahison ne serait pas ce qu'elle serait si le stupide sentiment qu'est la confiance n'existait pas... _**:-**_ "_

_ ** Notes 2 :** Ne vous inquietez pas, Chris est bientôt là _**:-D  
**


End file.
